Do You Love Her, Percy?
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: It's always difficult for someone to realise when they are falling in love for the first time, and for someone like Percy, that's no exception. When he finds himself constantly thinking about Gina from Italy, he realises he needs to talk to someone about it. And who else but his lovely mother figure, Emily.


Percy the Small Engine is a bright, cheerful engine who can be a little fearful at times, but is still really useful. He has also had his own share of unique friendship. When Gina came to visit Sodor after her victory in the Shunting Challenge, she and Percy came together quite strongly. They had met once before at the Great Railway Show on the Mainland, but she was too quick for Percy to know her fully. But during her visit to Sodor, she and Percy had more time to be together and form a friendship. They shunted trucks together, had a photo taken together and she even managed to kiss Percy during her stay. It was an exciting and very different experience for Percy.

But things began to change for Percy. Secretly, right after Gina left, Percy was beginning to think about her much more than he usually would. It happened just occasionally at first, but then thoughts about Gina became more and more frequent for Percy. He didn't admit his feelings to anyone because he didn't want anyone to tease him or get any confused ideas.

For the first day or two, whenever Percy had to collect a goods train, he sometimes caught himself remembering Gina and how fast she could shunt. He imagined her speeding all through the yards and arranging the train in almost no time at all, then remarking how easy it was. Percy caught himself hearing her energetic Italian accent in his head, almost talking to him.

 _"Work well with those goods, Percy! Ciao!"_ or _"Take care, senor!"_ he would sometimes hear in his mind as he took goods trains wherever he had to. Imagining her voice would make him feel unusual and somehow excited, but he did not know what or why he was feeling as such. Then on those two nights, he would look at the stars for a while, hearing Gina's voice again.

 _"Goodnight, Percy, dear senor,"_ or _"Happy dreams, my little prince,"_ he would hear in his head. That made his boiler bubble gently and his heart flip slightly within himself. Even as he slept, he would feel that tingle in his boiler.

Then when he and Emily spent some time together again as mother and son, although he mentioned Gina sometimes, he didn't feel any strange feelings since he was so occupied with being Emily's son figure again.

But since that time passed, for the next two days, Percy found those feelings bubbling back to him whenever he thought about Gina. He felt good, but he did not understand why these feelings wouldn't go away. He kept visualizing her form, hearing her voice speak to him and sometimes, he got delayed with his work due to lack of concentration. As hard as he tried to work, he constantly found himself remembering the times he and Gina spent together and how he felt during those times. So exceptional, different and somehow attractive. Something about his experience wouldn't leave his mind alone.

Then one day, shortly after the night Thomas silently caressed Emily out of her sadness, Percy had been thinking about Gina endlessly again and having strange feelings since that morning. He had been hiding his thoughts for a while, but by now, these strange feelings were so immense, he couldn't be quiet about it. He needed help. Then he finally decided to do something about it and get some answers.

"I need to talk to someone about Gina," he said. "No more hiding. I know who can help me…"

So that evening, after his work was done, Percy set off to find the one engine other than Thomas who he could fully rely on for help and full trust. Emily. He found her back at Tidmouth Sheds before the other engines returned. Now was his chance. He crossed the turntable and onto her line to her berth.

"Hello, Emily," he said, looking a little nervous and hopeful at the same time.

"Hello, Percy," said Emily. "You look a little confused…and full of provoking thought. Do you need any help?"

"Yes. Emily. I do," said Percy. "I was hoping you could help me. You see…for a few days now…I've been feeling a little funny."

"About what?" asked Emily. "Are you ill?"

"No," said Percy. "It's not that. It's a greater feeling than that…but…Emily, can I trust you with a secret?"

"Of course, Percy," smiled Emily. "What is it?"

Percy looked around. There were no other engines around. Then he came closer to Emily, until he was touching her buffers.

"It's about Gina," he whispered.

"Ohh…I see," said Emily. "Well, speak up. What about her?"

"Well…for a few days now, suddenly, I've been having these funny feelings since she left for Italy again after she visited Sodor," explained Percy. "I've been thinking about her and remembering what we did together while she was here and I can't get her out of my mind. Please, can you help me on why this is happening to me?"

"Well…can you describe the feelings for me first, Percy?" asked Emily.

"Well…I'm just huffing along the line, doing whatever work I might be doing. Then suddenly, I get an image of Gina in my mind. I imagine how lovely and cute she looks…then I feel a little tingly, jumpy and warm inside. Sometimes I remember her Italian accent, and her quick abilities…and…It makes me feel…I don't know…excited or a little nervous? Either way, it's a strong feeling that really fills my mind."

"Hmm," said Emily as she listened to Percy.

"I always feel occupied with these feelings, Emily," said Percy. "I try to forget about them and keep working, but I just can't fully concentrate in the moment."

"I see, I see…" murmured Emily. "Why do you think this is happening?"

Percy thought for a moment, then suddenly remembered when Gina kissed him before he took the mail that night.

"I'm not sure exactly why, Emily," whispered Percy. "She's kind, lovely, and attractive...but…I think a big part of it could be that...during her stay…one night when I had to take the mail, I offered Gina to stay in my berth…and she…k-kissed me."

Emily's eyes widened a little. "She did?" she asked.

"Yes, Emily," said Percy. "I never felt so nervous from being kissed before. It made me remember whenever I was kissed before…by Susan Kyndley…and by you…mother."

Emily giggled softly as she saw Percy blush a little. "What was Gina's kiss like, Percy?"

"Very different from Susan's or yours," said Percy. "Something about Gina is so different from all other kisses I've been given. E-Emily…do these feelings…have anything to do with…being in love? I mean…how does someone know if they are in love?"

Emily quickly realized what Percy feelings were and what they were trying to tell him. "Well…I see what you mean now…you're asking if you're in love with her?"

"Well…I don't know. Am I, Emily?" asked Percy.

"Well, Percy," she said. "I think I know what you're going through. I felt just the same when I first came here. After I began to hide my kind heart and be bossy to everyone around me because of Gordon and James…that evening when Thomas and I went to Black Loch together for the first time, I began to feel different. I didn't expect him to ask me out on a date, but I was very excited when he offered me the chance. I liked him right from the first moment I met him, but then when we went out together that evening…I began to feel something I never felt before. I felt deeply excited and happy to be with him."

"Ohh, Emily," said Percy. "I never thought you would find love even with all the pain you went through back then."

"No matter how bossy or disagreeable I behaved back then, Thomas never stopped caring about me and wanting me to be happy," Emily continued. "That gave me a sense of someone I could trust. Then at last, when he found me at Black Loch that night and promised he would stake everything just to see me happy again, that's when I fully realized I wanted to be with him for as long as I live. After I had told him everything and he assured me that everything would be alright again, I never felt so happy before in my life. That feeling was so warm, overwhelming, joyful and free!"

Emily then started to cry happily as she remembered that night, making Percy a little worried.

"Why are you crying, Emily? There's nothing wrong," he said.

"I know, Percy," whimpered Emily. "I just remember that time…it was the happiest night of my life…until we shared our first kiss together at Knapford Sheds." After a few moments, Emily's tears stopped and she continued talking with Percy and Percy kept explaining his thoughts to Emily.

After a while, Emily then decided to pop her own question. One that was quite important on Percy's behalf.

"Look at me," she said. Percy did what she said, then listened. "Do you love her, Percy?" she asked carefully.

Percy sighed. "I really don't know, Emily," he replied. "Or at least, I don't know how to love romantically. All I can do is keep thinking about everything I feel whenever I think of her…and everything you told me about you and Thomas just now makes me think maybe I'm beginning to feel the way he did about you. But I'm just not certain yet."

"It's OK, Percy," said Emily. "You don't need to be certain right away. Give it time."

"Emily…do you think Gina feels the same about me?" asked Percy. "Do you think she wants to love me?"

Emily wanted to assure Percy of some hope, but even she wasn't certain of everything. "Oh, dear. I honestly cannot answer that, Percy. For all we know, maybe Gina does have thoughts like you do. Or maybe she doesn't. After all, she lives on such a faraway railway. She may have so many other things to be and to do. But you're still in her memory. She must think about you."

Percy suddenly felt a little sad. "Maybe you're right, Emily," he whimpered gently. "She may think about me…but perhaps she is too far away for me to have her as my…my own…love…" But he trailed off as he felt even more miserable as he comprehended how far apart they were.

Emily heard a sniffle from Percy and moved in to help. "Aww, Percy," she whispered. "Mummy's here." And she very softly touched her cheeks to Percy, making him sigh contently and relax.

"My short answer is…Gina is very special to me, Emily. Very, very special," whispered Percy. "And I miss her."

"I can tell she's special, Percy," said Emily. "But she won't stay away forever. Perhaps she'll come by again one day. I suggest you just relax right now and don't worry. Let me hold you. You're not alone, Percy…" Then to help Percy feel secure and safe, she very softly touched her lips to his cheek, kissing him very lightly and softly as she caressed him.

Percy felt uncertain about these feelings about Gina, even with Emily's help. He wished he could figure everything out faster, but instead, he decided to forget about it for now and just enjoy what comfort he was getting.

"I really, really love you, mother," he said.

"Yes. I know," Emily whispered gently as she held her son figure close.

Percy was young and still had much to find out for himself, but now that he was beginning to have these new unusual feelings, he was taking his first steps to a new stage in his life. One day, maybe he would experience the joy that all the other Sodor couples did. Perhaps one day, he would find the happiest day of his life and feel real love just like Thomas. This was only the beginning of a new opportunity for Percy…and Gina sometime in the future.

* * *

The first of a few stories building up Percy and Gina's feelings for each other, building up to an overseas relationship since they'll never be able to live together...unless you know, Gina suddenly moved to Sodor permanently in BWBA, which as much as I'd like it, cause I adore the little Italian queen of beauty and adorableness, I doubt it will ever happen, that and the fact that Gina doesn't appear to be one of the returning International engines, which sucks, the only other one I liked. Anyway, leave your reviews and I'll catch you guys next time.


End file.
